kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Kubera Leez/Skills and Abilities
Physical capabilities Without the use of the Golden Knight or hoti kubera Leez has natural strength and speed beyond what is normally expected of pure-bloods and even quarters: she can sending Kaz Lehn flying with one punch, outrun quarters, lift a tree with her bare arms, and jump incredibly high. God Kubera notes that her attacks are strong enough to kill a normal human being. Against Maruna, she flings the Sword of Return into a mountain and causes a crater, though the state of her bracelet then isn't visible. The author, Currygom, has also noted that she is ambidextrous, while commenting on the fact that she can use chopsticks with both hands. For a pure-blood, Leez is quite resistant against attacks: she is not injured when Asha Rahiro uses bhavati indra or hoti marut against her. However, she can still succumb to bhavati marut. She is also very resistant against the cold, as she is able to bathe in freezing water, or survive freezing high-altitude temperatures while only wearing the outfit her mother gave her. However, she is somewhat weak against very hot weather. When in the water channel, she also seems unaffected by the noxious atmosphere that according to Taraka and Asha should kill her once hoti kubera runs out. Finally, according to her entry on Currygom's blog, she can eat poisonous mushrooms without issues. Leez used to have regenerative abilities like that of gods, suras and half-bloods, as most of her injuries healed on their own after a while. However, since obtaining the Sword of Return, her healing abilities have been suppressed to the level of normal humans. Leez also appears to be capable of relatively fast vigor regeneration. During one of her blackouts, the person controlling her notes that with the right state of mind, a human can technically have infinite vigor, which hints that Leez will eventually master this 'ability'. With the Golden Knight and hoti kubera activated The bracelet on her wrist normally restricts her strength, but she is nonetheless capable of breaking 51 boards in this state at the Test of the Sword, enough for people to still mistake her for a half. When the Golden Knight is activated, she gains a boost in strength beyond that of her normal strength, allowing her to: * send a grown man flying with a punch * maintain her breath underwater for long periods of time * climb a pillar to an altitude of 9050m in the freezing cold (though with some difficulties) * supposedly leap over a very large chasm (however, the bracelet turns off at the last moment) With both the Golden Knight and hoti kubera activated, she gains an additional boost, surprising Taraka with her strength (though still weaker than her), and enabling her to oppose the weakened, human-form Sagara for a while. Intelligence and Education )]] Against her wishes, Leez was prevented from attending school her entire life, and was not even able to attend a village school. As a result, she lacks basic knowledge about magic, suras, and cities, that others take for granted, making her incapable of properly interpreting the events around her. She is also extremely poor at calculations, with apparently the calculation abilities of a grade-schooler. On the other hand, she is more observant than she pretends to be (see Personality sections). Throughout the series, she is also shown thinking back and interpreting previous events as she gains additional knowledge. Leez has an excellent memory: both God Kubera and Ran Sairofe have noticed that she is capable of repeating what others said word-for-word, even after some time has passed. After she starts traveling, Leez does not appear to seek general knowledge. However, she appears to be studious when it comes to knowledge that may be useful to her goals: she pays close attention to the sura exhibits in Kalibloom, takes notes seriously about the abilities of the Golden Knight, and reads university-level books to learn bhavati kubera. See the Notes section of Episode 2-109. Exceptionally for a pure-blood, Leez is capable of intuitively grasping higher dimensions—she is able, for example, to visualize the 4-dimensional Klein Bottle—which makes her capable of using magic without calculations, using a method similar to what gods and suras use for transcendentals. She also appears to grasp at least some magical theory relatively easily: she immediately understands the concept behind hoti kubera, even though Asha expected her to find it hard and give up. She is also eventually able to finish studying the book on bhavati kubera on her own, though with much more difficulty. Magic and Transcendentals )]] At the start of the series, Leez is incapable of using either magic or transcendentals. Though she decides to ask Asha to teach her magic in Atera, she apparently gives up after being told that it requires calculations. However, her interest in magic is renewed after she learns that she can learn magic without calculations. Much to everyone's surprise, Leez has a divine affinity of 0. This is rare for quarters and apparently nearly unheard of for pure-bloods. As a result, she can only cast spells with the Golden Knight activated, granting her a boost in divine affinity. On the other hand, her triple-kubera attributes grants her a considerable boost for Kubera spells. See also: Magic. Her attribute boosts: * at least 27 uses of hoti kubera per day, with a x8 power multiplier * at least 16 uses of bhavati kubera per day, with a x16 power multiplier. She has since learned the following spells: * hoti kubera: a strengthening spell. Ran Sairofe teaches her how to use this spell without using calculations, and she grasps the concept very quickly, then casts it successfully later on. * bhavati kubera: a spell for flying by controlling gravity. She takes a bit over a month to finish reading the corresponding book, as it also requires her to read Intermediate Level Topology, University-level Physics and University-level Astronomy. In comparison, a speed-learning course offers to teach the spell in one month—with no refunds in case of failure. After reading the book, she is initially only capable of hovering, but Ran is impressed by her progress considering that she learns it all by herself. Asha later reveals that it is impossible to learn how to control the spell without watching someone experienced demonstrate it. In contrast to her low divine affinity, Leez has a transcendental value of 4240. This is extremely unusual, as pure-bloods normally have very low transcendental values, and even half-bloods rarely have a value of over 2000. Her father was apparently capable of using transcendentals as well. For the time being, she is only capable of using transcendentals granted by the Golden Knight. Items Golden Knight The bracelet worn by Leez is a god-level item made by God Kubera: the Golden Knight. In its normal, switched off state, it has a gray color and suppresses the user's strength. When activated, it turns gold and grants several properties, though at the cost of a large vigor drain: * Increased strength depending on her state of mind. * Boost of 2500 to Divine Affinity. * Boost of 1500 to Transcendental Value. In addition, it has 5 transcendentals embedded, which can be used with relatively little vigor loss. Although a lot of training is usually required to master even one skill, Leez has used all 5 transcendentals, though she is incapable of reproducing them at first. These are: * ]]Piercing Hit]], first used against suras near Atera. Leez learns how to use it properly after fighting Sagara. * Pushforce, first used against Asha's hoti brahma, then against Taraka. Leez learns how to use it properly after fighting Sagara. * Self-regeneration. Leez is revived after a fatal attack, at the cost of her remaining vigor. This skill activates when she is injured by Taraka, Asha, Sagara, and Maruna. She doesn't need to learn this skill. * Counter-attack, first used against suras near Atera, then against Maruna during one of her blackouts. To date, she hasn't learned to actively control this skill, as it requires her to be attacked first. * Earthquake, against Taraka clan suras during one of her blackouts. She is unaware that she has ever used this skill. The Golden Knight also displays additional changes whose effects aren't explained yet: * It turns black once while she faces Sagara. The transcendental Gravitational Field activates soon after, but it could have been caused by God Kubera. * It turns black and stays black during one of her blackouts, when 'she' faces Maruna. Sword of Return while holding the sword ]] For currently unknown reasons, Leez is able to wield the Sword of Return, even though the one who drew it is God Kubera. It isn't clear how God Kubera gave up ownership. This sword grants her additional abilities: * Suppressing the natural regeneration ability of gods and suras. This is a considerable skill, as regeneration is the true measure of defense in the Kubera world, as there are too many types of attacks to resist all types. However, it also suppresses the user's own regenerative abilities. The Sword of Re does not nullify other means of recovery, such as recovery spells and revival transcendentals. * It also possesses a ranged attack, used during Leez's blackout against Maruna. Leez does not retain memories from her blackouts, so she is currently unaware of this ability. * She is also capable of calling the sword to her from a distance. With her current setup, Leez is able to compensate for serious downsides of each item, resulting in a combination that makes her very difficult to kill: * Though her regenerative abilities are nullified by the Sword of Re, she will be restored to a pre-attack state by the Golden Knight as long as the attack is fatal (likely the case with more powerful opponents). * The Golden Knight drains the user of all remaining vigor to restore the user. However, Leez will apparently be able to restore vigor infinitely with the right mental state. * Pushforce and Counterattack can probably defend her against weaker physical and transcendental attacks, ensuring that she's only hit by fatal attacks. Hide of Bondage Beginning in Episode 2-139, Leez wears the Hide of Bondage. Yuta had Lutz Sairofe modify his scarf with the Hide, which he then gives to Leez. The new Hide allows one to be recognized as a god to pass through barriers unimpeded . It seems to be attracted to Leez - when she gets more than a few feet away from it, it moves by itself to grab her. It is unknown what other functions the new Hide has. Blackouts Throughout the series, Leez has experienced a number of blackouts, during which she accomplishes feats that she is normally incapable of. Taraka refers to these as a chance, and explains that Leez is unable to have multiple blackouts in succession. All instances so far are: * Running down the cliff after Maruna destroyed her village * jumping into the temple of fire with Asha * avoiding an attack by a sura after the Golden Knight was stuck on her * when she is surrounded by Taraka clan suras created by Taraka, and uses Earthquake * while facing Maruna near Kalibloom. This is the only instance so far in the story in which the controller has been identified. See spoiler below. Blackout in Kalibloom During the last blackout listed, we learn that Leez is controlled by an person whose identity is unknown even to Asha. This person, who claims to respect Leez's wish and to wish for her happiness more than anyone else, is considerably more skilled than Leez at: * fighting: able to immediately counterattack when still in the process of regenerating. * using the Golden Knight's transcendentals, while also somehow causing the Golden Knight to turn black. * using the Sword of Return, including one of its transcendentals, while also causing the Sword to change into a more elaborate shape with red pulsing energy. * fast vigor regeneration by controlling one's state of mind. However, this person is forced to retreat when Yuta appears with his red eyes activated—it is unclear whether Yuta's nullification abilities are the cause. Despite the changes to both the Golden Knight and the Sword of Return, these blackouts seem independent of both items, as the blackouts start occurring before Leez obtains them. Show/Hide Spoiler We learn in Season 3 that the controller is Leez herself, from seven years in the future, due to a time travel transcendental by Kali in which she gives Leez the opportunity to kill either Maruna or Asha. Deaths As of the end of Season 2, Leez has been "killed" and then revived five times by five people in five different ways: * hurled into a cliff by Taraka * head sliced open by Asha's bhavati marut * slammed into pillars by male-form Sagara * body vaporized by Maruna's transcendental * face partially eaten by Yuta twice, though she did not die the second time The above doesn't include several close encounters or suicides-with-a-purpose, including: * nearly falling to her death from a 9050m altitude * Claude Yui casting hoti yama on her * nearly drowning herself trying to retrieve the bag containing the Neutral Bow * repeatedly jumping to her death, as she attempts to learn bhavati kubera * being nearly sliced in half by Asha's hoti marut, then falling from an airborne transport in an escape capsule and crashing to the ground In Season 3 we learn that she had been killed "countless" times during the time skip, and she seems to have gotten quite used to it. Future In the water channel, Taraka tells the 2nd-stage Yuta that Leez has a future that surpasses his 'present'. In 2nd-stage, Yuta is apparently capable of defeating a 4th-stage rakshasa focused on transcendentals. Yuta also tells Asha that Leez will become stronger than her. Miscellaneous skills Growing up in a small village, Leez has a variety of trivial skills: * Cooking: Leez is apparently a good cook. She was supposed to cook for the villagers for her own birthday, wanted to cook Asha curry dishes for Asha's birthday, and later cooks dishes for Yuta, Ran and Asha. At one point, she also spends all day to make raw meat cakes for Yuta. * Chores and housework: she is shown helping with chores and housework in various flashbacks. * Part-time jobs: Leez apparently took various part-time jobs back in the village. * Massages: to thank Mister for saving her, she offers to massage his shoulders all day. She is apparently really good at it. * Singing: according to her profile on Currygom's blog, Leez doesn't have a pretty voice, but her voice is powerful and has a large range, thus granting her considerable singing skills. She is once shown singing about earwax floating by. * Keeping her figure while eating large amounts of food: despite eating whole stacks of plates of food, Leez appears to maintain her figure. It isn't clear where she stores all that food. Quotes }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} References Category:Skills and Abilities